


Bubbles

by RainbowBuddy



Series: One Lifetime Is Not Enough excerpts [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Conception happens, Domesticity, F/F, Luz Amity and a Turkey Baster, Married Life, No Smut, Pregnancy, Suggestive language, Wanting children, implied sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBuddy/pseuds/RainbowBuddy
Summary: A year into marriage, Amity looks at Luz interacting with some witchlings and decides that she desperately wants a child with her wife.Returning her attention to her wife, Amity smiles as Luz manages to regain her feet. Her movement is slowed by the four children clinging to her limbs, but she is making a valiant effort to move towards the spawns’ waiting parents. The smiles on the tiny creatures’ faces are dwarfed by Luz’s beaming visage.A thought lodges in Amity’s brain.It is not a new thought, but it is one she has been too shy to bring it up.Too anxious.She’s so good with children.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: One Lifetime Is Not Enough excerpts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151912
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually another chapter from my longer fic, [One Lifetime Is Not Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467041), but I thought it worked well as a standalone piece too.
> 
> Since people seem to fear the angst of the main story, I've taken to posting these fluffy excerpts.  
> Don't fear the sadness though, it's, like, a really nice melancholic sadness. It tastes delicious. /j
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

**25**

Light droplets of steaming rain tap dance across the roofs of Bonesborough. Here and there, people hurry amid the falling water, the glow of their shields casting golden light across alleys and stores.

The rain tumbles and twists as a gentle breeze plays on the streets. It floats lazily through town to bat at the old weathervane atop the tallest building and the rain joins in its play. Together the spring breeze and the soft rain flutter against the esteemed walls of Bonesborough Library but few of the occupants look up, all too engrossed in worlds of their own making.

In one hidden corner of the library, the sun’s gentle rays filter through the windows to illuminate a wide purple mat occupied by a small gaggle of children of every shape, species, and colour. Those with legs sit cross-legged with their backs erect. Every eye is pinned on the two women seated before them. Every ear is pricked with rapt attention. Several children begin to lean forward in anticipation as the story reaches its climax.

“Eat this, sucka!” A dark-skinned woman with a mop of unruly brown hair cries exuberantly, making several witchlings jump.

Her wife smiles at her, golden eyes warm with affection. “And that’s all we have time for today, children.”

There is a loud chorus of grumblings and moaning. One especially brave young soul, a red demon by the name of Praxus, cries out. “But you can’t end it there! What happens next?”

Luz grins and clambers clumsily to her feet. It is a long way down to young Praxus, but she laughs and scoops him into the air. “I guess you’ll just have to join us next week to find out.”

He grumbles for a second, but a giggle breaks free when Luz lightly tosses him into the air. She catches him easily and then, suddenly, a half dozen children are clamoring around her.

“It’s my turn!”

“No, Miss Luz, do me next!”

“You had your turn last time.”

Amity chuckles to herself as she watches her wife go down under an unruly pile of children, one hand appearing from within the dogpile and pleading for aid. Her eye is caught briefly by a gangly teenage demon, his red face covered with an unfortunate outbreak of acne. He waves shyly at her and she beams as she waves back at the demon as he waits for his little brother. Amity looks down when a small hand shyly touches hers.

A tiny cyclops witchling with pink skin and amber hair looks up at her with wide eyes, “Miss Amity, do you think they’re gonn’ kiss?”

“Azura and Hecate?”

“Yeah.”

“I absolutely think so.”

The little girl cheered before running away in search of her parents. Amity laughed when she heard her faint voice crying out through the shelves, “I _told_ you they’re gonn’ kiss!” Amity is unsurprised when she hears a susurrus of ‘shhh’s’ echo through the halls. The other librarians are surprisingly tolerant of the noise that comes from the Kid’s Corner, but the rest of the library is ruled over with an iron fist.

Returning her attention to her wife, Amity smiles as Luz manages to regain her feet. Her movement is slowed by the four children clinging to her limbs, but she is making a valiant effort to move towards the spawns’ waiting parents. The smiles on the tiny creatures’ faces are dwarfed by Luz’s beaming visage.

A thought lodges in Amity’s brain.

It is not a new thought, but it is one she has been too shy to bring it up.

Too anxious.

_She’s so good with children._

Having deposited her various charges dutifully into the arms of their parents, Luz returns to her side and stoops to pick up her fallen book. She then slips a hand into Amity’s and squeezes her fingers gently. Two light pulses. Amity likes to imagine them blazing a trail from her fingers, up her arm and into her chest.

Without really thinking about it, she pulls on that arm, draws her closer. Luz smiles into her kiss, lips pressing against soft lips, and hums happily. She pulls back with a grin, her eyes on something just past Amity’s head and Amity blushes fiercely when she realises her unruly ears have given her away again. Slapping a hand over one of the traitorous appendages, she directs a _look_ at Luz.

“Shh you.”

Luz merely smirks, “I said nothing.” She mimes zipping her mouth shut and then locking it.

Amity rolls her eyes and playfully bumps her wife’s hip. Suddenly, she pauses. Glancing around furtively, Amity makes a decision and tugs Luz along in her confident wake. Luz grins as she realises where they are going.

They reach a familiar bookcase and, after ensuring they remain unobserved, Amity pulls on a book. Luz’s smile grows as she catches sight of the cover, _‘The Lovers and The Secret Room’._ There is an audible click, and as Amity returns the book to its resting place, the entire bookshelf pulls away to reveal a tiny room. Luz stoops her head slightly to duck into the room and as the shelf glides silently back into place, she turns and winks at Amity.

“What are we doing back-”

Amity halts her with a finger to her lips and, in perfect silence, draws a magenta spell circle in the air. Instantly, the sounds of the library outside are dulled, then muffled, and finally, silenced completely.

Luz waggles her eyebrows impishly, “A silencing spell, ay? Just what-”

She is cut off once again by lips crashing against hers. Amity wraps her arms around her and pushes her back against the wall. Luz is surprised for a moment but then she returns the kiss with equal fervour. She is uncertain what she did exactly to garner this response, at Amity’s work of all places, but she is certainly not about to complain about it.

Later, the two find themselves tangled together, lying half on the floor and half propped up on a beanbag. Luz is stroking Amity’s bronze locks back from her face and humming quietly to herself. The beanbag rustles noisily as Amity sighs and nuzzles in closer to Luz’s chest. Her own cheerful hum joins Luz’s and for a moment a soft harmony of contentment fills the room.

“Luz?”

“Mmm?” Luz looks down at her and meets wide, golden eyes shining with peaceful adoration.

“How do humans have children?”

And she feels herself freeze. Just for a second.

She hesitates. It’s not as if she hasn’t considered this before. She has. Many times over the years. But still, something about the moment thrills and terrifies her in a way she can’t quite explain. So she does what she always does in these situations. Plays it off as a joke.

“Well, when a mummy human and a daddy human love each other _very_ much, they… ”

“Amity thumps her lightly on the chest with a closed fist. “Yes, dear, you’re very funny.” Luz chuckles to herself, but Amity continues. “Now, can you be serious for five minutes?”

“Why so curious?”

Luz watches as shadows flicker across that golden gaze and she curses herself for it, curses her cowardice. Guiltily, she looks away. Casts her eyes about the room in a frantic attempt to find something, anything that might save this moment.

Firm white fingers catch her chin and hold it steady. Her head is tilted down and her eyes meet Amity’s once more.

“Why do you think?” Her voice is soft, tentative. It is an echo of her usual confident tones. “I love you, Luz.” She murmurs.

“I love you, too.”

“And I see you with the kids out there and… it’s all I want. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to have with you.”

She hesitates.

“I- I thought you wanted that too.”

“I do!” Luz blurts out. “I just- it’s scary.” Luz hangs her head, feels shame drip from every pore of her body, but the gentle fingers on her chin shift to caress her cheek.

“It _is_ scary.” Amity agrees. “I’m terrified.”

“You are?”

Amity chuckles, “It’s not as if I had the greatest parental role models growing up. What if- what if I end up like them?”

Luz’s arms tighten almost involuntarily around her wife, holding her tight to her chest. “You will _never_ end up like them. You hear me? You are _nothing_ like them.” She presses a gentle kiss against luxurious locks, “You are wonderful.” Another kiss. “And magnificent.” And another. “And kind.” She peppers Amity’s brow with tiny kisses now, pausing between each peck to boast her wife’s qualities. “And beautiful and smart and loving and glorious.” Finally she tilts her head down, seeks and finds soft lips and presses a tender kiss to them, “and a fabulous kisser.” She concludes.

Tears shine in Amity’s eyes and she brushes them away impatiently. “I still don’t understand why you’re scared, Luz.” She admits.

Luz sighs and returns her hand to stroking through Amity’s hair, down over her shoulders and down her back. “Neither am I, if I’m honest. I know I want this. I know I want this with you, but taking that first step feels… really big somehow.” She presses another kiss to Amity’s hair, “But since when have I ever let a little thing like fear stop me?”

Amity smiles as her hug around Luz’s middle tightens.

“So… humans. Erm, basically you need sperm and an egg. Folks with penises provide the sperm and folks with a womb provide the eggs.”

She continues her explanation as best she can for quite some time. There is an alarming but quick detour while she attempts to explain to Amity the difference between an ova and an egg that is used for cooking. Amity interjects here and there asking for further clarification or to explore something Luz forgot.

“I take it’s not like that for witches, then?”

“...no.” Amity sits up in Luz’s arms slightly and clears her throat awkwardly. “Witches have a ritual that collects a little of their, well, their essence from within their bile sacs. They then draw that out and mix it with the essence of whomever else they want involved in the process.”

“How do babies happen then? Cause, like, I’m sure I’ve seen pregnant people here.” Luz asks, confused.

“Well, the combined essence is then cast into the womb of the witch wishing to be pregnant. That witch doesn’t even have to be related to the baby.” She frowns sourly, “We were all raised by Carriers.”

“Carriers?”

“Witch servants that the ‘elite’ would pay to bring their children to term. Often Carriers would then be employed as wetnurses and then as nannies.” She sighs and runs a frustrated hand through her hair. “It happens less often since the Uprising, but Carriers are still a thing especially for families who lack a womb. Lilith made some changes to the law though, that gives Carriers more rights and protections. I know-” She chokes on her words slightly. “I know that people were sometimes forced into it in the past.”

Luz tucks her hand into Amity’s and the touch grounds her. It pulls her away from the question that lingers in the back of her mind, away from the thought that haunts her when she thinks of the woman who practically raised her til she was seven before disappearing without a trace. 

“You don’t think-”

“I don’t think I’ll ever know for sure.”

Amity buries her face back in Luz’s chest and breathes in the sweet, earthy scent of her. She stays there until the silence between them grows warmer and softer once more.

Emerging from her safe cocoon, she meets Luz’s questioning gaze. “I’m alright,” she whispers before leaning up to kiss her.

Luz smiles. “So, to clarify. Witches make a magical spunk thing which they then mix up and magic into someone’s womb.”

“That’s basically it.”

“Damn.” Luz says. “You know, sometimes I forget that we’re completely different species.”

Amity laughs.

“But, wait. Does that mean you don’t have to have sex to have children?”

“Nope.” Amity says, make the ‘p’ sound pop.

“But, what’s the point of sex then?”

Amity gives Luz a flat stare. “Luz. Did you really just ask me that?”

A faint rosy hue grows at the base of Luz’s neck at floods up to flush her face and cheeks. Amity simply chuckles at her embarrassment before she relents and continues, “Witches don’t _have_ to have sex to have children, but they can.” Luz notes with interest that Amity is now blushing faintly. “The essence gathering and emerging can sometimes occur naturally.”

“During sex.”

“Well, yes. But it’s not just sex. It’s more about intimacy and connection, really. I mean, that’s what scholars think but no one is _really_ sure. Natural occurrence is really, really rare and it’s kind of treated like a bit of a taboo topic.”

“How come?” Luz asks, her intelligent brown eyes wide with interest.

“Well- I mean, it’s embarrassing for one thing. And for another, it’s… well, when you haven’t prepared for it, it’s kind of messy.”

Luz stares at her. “How messy are we talking here?”

***

“So this is it, right?”

“I think so.”

“We’re really doing this. We’re really going to try and make a baby.” Excitement tinges Luz’s words, overriding the lingering remnants of fear she still feels.

“So all we have to do is find a glyph for it!”

Amity snorts. “ _All._ Luz, we don’t even know if there _is_ a glyph. Or, if there is, if it will work for humans.”

Luz waves away Amity’s concerns with a carefree hand. They are sitting on the bed in their large room at home. The room is lit by a handful of light glyphs floating about the room and the soft glow of a rosy sunset streams in to join their illumination.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, amor.”

“I still don’t understand that saying.”

Luz chuckles, “I just mean we’ll deal with that problem _if_ it turns up. For now, let’s just try this.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Amity nods. “Yep, okay.”

“Okay!” Luz grins. “Essence it up!”

Amity smirks and rolls her eyes, “How romantic.” But she obediently begins casting a spell circle. “I’ve never cast this spell before, so…” She trails off as a soft, silver glow builds in her chest. She flicks her hand and something emerges from over her heart. A clear line of glowing liquid trickles out to float in the air and Amity picks up the bowl she had prepared earlier. Another flick of her wrist and the creamy, white mixture drops into the bowl with an audible gloop.

Luz watches, fascinated. “That’s kind of gross.”

Amity shrugs. “I told you it was messy.”

Luz reaches out, then hesitates. “Can I touch it?”

Amity blushes furiously. The idea feels so _intimate_ , so vulnerable. But… it’s Luz.

She nods.

A tentative brown finger pokes into the liquid and Luz stifles a gasp. “It’s warm!”

A chuckle bursts from Amity’s lips, “You expected it to be cold?”

“I don’t know what I expected, really.” Luz said, running the mixture through her fingers and playing with the tacky substance. She grins suddenly, “Hey, Amity. Know what this reminds me of?”

“No…?” Amity says, cautiously.

Luz stretches out both arms in front of her and pokes her tongue out her mouth. “Gaaaah, I’m an abomination!” In her exuberance, she flicks her fingers and some of the stringy substance flies off and lands on Amity who recoils with a startled cry.

“Gross, Luz.”

“Hey, it’s your essence, babe.”

Amity shoots her an unamused look, while grabbing a tissue to dab at the offending stain. “So, do you think you can find a glyph in that?”

Luz grinned, “I can certainly try!”

And they do try. They try for several hours, but their labours are unsuccessful.

The next morning, Luz drags an exhausted Amity out of bed for coffee and breakfast at their favourite cafe. Once seated at their usual table, Luz eyes Amity over the top of her coffee suspiciously.

“You seem even more tired than usual.”

“... yeah. Doing the- erm, that spell took a lot more out of me than I expected.”

“Yeah, it did.” Luz cracks.

Amity glares at her but Luz can see her lip twitch in involuntary amusement and she beams happily. 

They sip their drinks in comfortable companionship for a moment. Then...

“So, have you ever… you know, done it naturally?”

Amity almost spits out her drink. She flushes bright pink and glances around the room. “Luz! You can’t just ask me that while we’re in public!”

Luz looks at her with wide, sparkling eyes and pouts apologetically.

Amity sighs, and reluctantly answers. “But if you must know, yes.”

“OhmyGod! When? Was it with me? Or were you by yourself? Or-” A shadow flickered across Luz’s face. “It wasn’t- it wasn’t with someone else, was it?”

“Of course not! Why the Titan would you think that? Who would it even be?”

Luz looked down, staring into her coffee as if it would answer for her. “Well, I just… I don’t understand why you hadn’t told me about this before now…”

Amity reaches across the table to grasp Luz’s hand. “I’m sorry.” She sighs. “It’s kind of hard to talk about this stuff. Even with you. You know how I was raised, this wasn’t exactly appropriate dinner conversation. We were taught not to talk about it.”

Luz nodded her understanding.

“But, look, I was with you and I want to tell you about it, but can we please talk about it later? In private.”

Two plates, laden with food, slam on to the table in front of them, causing them both to jump. Luz smiles and gently squeezes Amity’s hand twice.

“Of course, mi amor.”

***

“Sooooo...” Luz waggles her eyebrows suggestively at her wife. “We’re alone now.”

Amity pinks and mentally curses her fair complexion and she feels the heat bloom across her face. But she nods. “Okay.”

“So, you were with me, and…then what happened?”

“Right, I was with you and-”

“Wait, if you with me… how come I didn’t notice?”

 _Because you’re very oblivious._ Amity thinks to herself. Aloud, she replies, “Because I went to the bathroom as soon as I realised what was happening.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Luz murmured. “Because you were embarrassed.”

Amity didn’t think it was possible to get any pinker, but apparently she was wrong. “Yes,” she mumbled, “because I was embarrassed.” Steeling herself, she looked Luz dead in the eye. “Shall I continue?”

Luz pinked too. “Oh, yes. Please. Sorry.”

“So we were together and-”

“Was it the first time we had sex?” Luz blurts out.

“What? No. It was-”

“Ooo, or was it the first time we kissed?”

“Luz! Do you want me to tell you or not?”

“Yes, I do! I’m sorry, I just got excited.” Luz sits back on her heels on the bed but Amity can see her buzzing with excitement. She can see Luz’s lips trembling with the urge to stay silent. She sighs and waves a hand in permission. “Can I have one more guess?”

Amity’s face drops into a long-suffering expression.

“Was it when we got married?”

“It was the first time you told me you love me, okay!” Amity chokes out exasperatedly.

Luz pauses, thinking about it. “... but the first time I said I love you was after our first kiss.”

Amity shook her head. “No,” She says, “I mean the first time you said it properly. The first time you told me te amo.”

Brown eyes fill with heartfelt tears and a hand reaches blindly for another. They intertwine, squeeze and then a soft kiss is bestowed against pale, white fingers.

“Es casi imposible expresar cuánto te amo, Amity.”

“Luz, quiero que sepas cuánto te amo.”

Luz leans in and kisses her with such sweetness that Amity feels herself start to swoon. 

“I do.”

***

Brown eyes meet golden ones as a hesitant finger is brought down on the glyph. Then, Luz freezes as a warmth shoots up her arm and into her chest. She gasps at the speed of it, the intensity. And then that warmth is spreading, flooding through her limbs and turning them to jelly. She returns her surprised gaze to Amity, who is watching her with a knowing smile toying at her lips. 

The warmth increases. It begins to burn hotter, and hotter. But it is not painful. Not really. It is a building and suddenly that same glowing essence she has now seen from Amity so many times bursts forth from her chest. She gasps again as it leaves and Amity is quick to catch the goopy substance in a bowl before it falls to the bedspread.

They stare at each other in shocked silence for a moment.

“We did it.”

“We did it!”

“Amity! We did it!” Luz cheers and throws her arms around Amity who hastens to move the bowl away from her boisterous wife.

“We can make a baby, Luz.” Amity whispers into her shoulder. Suddenly, tears spring to her eyes and she is sobbing.

“Hey, hey now.” Luz pats her back in slow comforting circles. She leans back slightly to peer down at her, “I thought this was a good thing.”

“It is,” Amity chokes out between sobs.

“These are happy tears?”

Amity nods vigorously and Luz wastes no time in kissing the salt away. Eventually, Amity pulls away and casts her own spell. Luz snatches up the bowl, causing the contents to slosh slightly, and Amity deposits her own contribution into it.

Luz pauses for a moment, “How do we mix it? Like, do I get a spoon or something?”

Amity rolls her eyes at her and with a tiny flick of her finger the mixture twists and swirls within the bowl. Then she draws another spell circle and the mixture rises into the air and glides down Amity’s body, between her legs and Luz’s eyes widen in astonishment as she realises exactly _how_ the mixture journeys to the womb.

Amity gasps slightly as it settles into place and the glow within her tummy subsides. She blinks away the water at the corners of her eyes and meets Luz’s beaming intensity.

“Luz, you know this rarely works the first time, right? Sometimes it can take months, even years, to conceive a baby.”

Luz nodded. Then she smiles dangerously. “Next time, I want to put it there.”

Amity squints at her for a second. “Luz, there isn’t a glyph for that.”

Luz shrugs, undeterred. “Then we can do it the way humans do it.”

“But you told me humans do it-”

Luz quickly interrupts her, “I mean, the way humans who can’t do it that way, do it.”

“Oh.” Amity is silent for a moment as she ponders this idea. “How _do_ humans do it when they can’t, you know, _do it_.”

“... I think a turkey baster is involved? Maybe?”

“You don’t know?!”

Luz shrugs again, this time helplessly. “I never had to know before! But, look, it’s fine. Mami will know. We can ask her.”

Amity nods, but then she asks, “What’s a turkey baster?”

“Um…”

One agonisingly awkward phone call with her mother later, Luz and Amity hung up the phone. Amity’s eyes were wide as she gazed at Luz.

“What’s a syringe?”

***

The next day finds Amity anxiously watching the clock in the main hall of the library. The hands tick, tick, tick round the clock and she thinks she can feel each tick stabbing further into her mind as she glares at them, silently willing them to speed up. _I just need to get through the next half hour, the next 15 minutes, the next 5 minutes._ She thinks to herself. 

Luz should be home by now. Returned from her supply run to the human world.

Amity bounces on her heels as she feels excitement flood her skin. A smile bursts its way onto her face and as soon as the first boom of the clock bell rings in the air, she is gone, racing towards home, her wife, and their future.

“Luz?” Amity’s voice echoes around the empty hallway as she pushes the front door open.

A smile lights her face when she sees the softly glowing orbs dancing in the air. Their golden glow gently illuminates petals, dozens of them. No, hundreds. Pink petals strewn in a river leading up the stairs.

Amity’s smile grows as she follows them.

When she reaches the top of the stairs, she shrieks. Luz sweeps out of the darkness without warning to scoop her up into her arms.

“Luz!” She laughs and kicks out slightly, “Put me down!”

“Nope! I’m being romantic.” Luz smiles and leans down to nuzzle her nose against Amity’s. “And you,” She presses a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose, “are going to let me.”

Amity giggles into Luz’s neck as she stumbles in the doorway to their room and fumbles with the door handle.

“Shh, you!” She manages to turn the handle, “Ah, success!” She kicked the door open and it banged against the wall.

Luz carefully lowers her wife to the bed and trails kisses down her neck.

Amity laughs and squirms under her, “This really isn’t necessary, Luz.”

“I think it’s very necessary.” Luz nibbles delicately at the pale neck beneath her, eliciting a slight gasp.

“You’re ridiculous.” But Amity’s hands stroke through dark curls and hold Luz’s head to her neck.

Luz murmurs into her new home, “Hago cosas ridículas porque te amo.”

“Con cada palabra que dices te amo más.” Amity leans down to kiss Luz’s temple.

“Te amo más.”

Then Amity grins and pushes Luz away from her. She raises her hand to cast the spell, but Luz catches it gently in hers and kisses it. “Put that away, you won’t be needing it.”

“Luz, it’s really rare for-”

“Amity. I wanna try. I love you so much, let me do this.” She leans down to press a heavenly kiss against luscious lips and pale fingers tangle and bunch in her shirt collar, pulling her closer.

Luz chuckles and pulls away, moving to stand back from the bed. Amity props herself up on her elbows and watches her quizzically. Her wife picks up the guitar in the corner and softly begins to [ play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIk1RY_sS60).

Her low husky voice rings out in the quiet room and the light glyphs overhead dance to the tune she gently strums. Amity smiles and tears spring to her eyes as she recognises the song.

_Cruzare los montes,  
Los ríos, los valles  
Por irte a encontrar  
Salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones  
Sin exagerar  
Por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos  
Y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado _

Luz walks slowly towards the bed, her eyes burning with a fire only Amity gets to see, and she sits next to the woman she loves more than any other. Amity quickly shifts to press up against Luz’s back and wraps her arms around her shoulders as she continues to play.

_Porque en mí ya siento que te necesito  
Que me he enamorado  
Por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos  
Y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado  
Porque en mí ya siento que te necesito  
Eso y más haré _

Amity tucks her head in against Luz and smiles softly as her high, lilting voice rushes into the air to twirl around Luz’s sweet contralto. 

_Por asegurar la sonrisa de tu alma  
Buscando equidad  
Yo podría empeñar lo más caro  
Que tengo que es mi libertad  
Y sería un honor, ay amor ser tu esclavo  
Sería tu juguete por mi voluntad _

Amity feels a familiar warmth begin to grow in her chest and she tucks her head in against Luz’s neck, hiding her blushing face. Her voice is muffled but she continues to sing and her arms tighten, almost involuntarily, around Luz’s sturdy frame.

_Y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo  
Que felicidad  
Si, sería un honor, ay amor, ser tu esclavo  
Sería tu juguete por mi voluntad  
Y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo  
Que felicidad _

Amity gasps as the song concludes and Luz sets aside her guitar to turn and kiss her fervently. The warmth in her chest continues to build, and grow, and then there is release and she feels her heart leak from her chest. Luz kisses her tenderly and scoops up a bowl to catch her wife’s essence.

They pause for a moment, their foreheads pressed against each other as they breathe the same air. Then Amity tilts her head forwards and kisses Luz. Luz shifts away slightly, but is only to unbutton her shirt. Amity’s hands shake slightly as she rushes to help this endeavour and she smiles against Luz’s lips as she pushes the coarse fabric down, over her shoulders.

Luz draws back long enough to capture a breath and grins. She takes Amity’s hand in hers and brings it to her stomach. Together their hands travel up her body over dips and curves and then they pause, hovering just below Luz’s clavicle. Amity glances down and a bark of laughter breaks free when she sees the creation glyph painstakingly drawn in silver on her wife’s dark skin.

Brown eyes capture gold ones and hold them ever so gently as, together, their hands press down on silken skin. Heat trails up Luz’s arms from their tangled fingers and blossoms in her chest. A gasp breaks forth as the heat intensifies. Luz shifts her hands to grip Amity’s forearms tightly and she presses her forehead against the other woman’s. Her breaths come in deep pants and Amity watches, fascinated, as the glow paints Luz’s chest with light. The light brightens and then flows out of her and Luz shudders and gasps as it does, her hands tightening on Amity. A pale finger twirls a circle and the liquid is collected in the bowl and stirred gently.

Luz draws back from her wife with a smile and kisses her chastely, sweetly. “Whoa.” She whispers into her mouth.

“Whoa.” Amity echoes back.

Her wife pulls away from her once more and tries awkwardly to pull something out of her pocket. Finally, she gives in and stands up so she can more easily retrieve it and she holds up a syringe with a small ‘ha’ of triumph. Fumbling slightly, she removes the packaging and lowers the needle-less tube to their combined essence. The syringe makes a slight slurping sound as it sucks up the goop.

Luz then holds the syringe to eye level and examines it. She taps the plastic cylinder with her finger in an attempt to disperse the clumps of air, before pushing the plunger up slowly in an attempt to remove it.

A shocked whoof of air expresses from Luz’s lips as she stares at the syringe in amazement. Amity’s eyes meet hers and they both erupt in laughter as tiny bubbles of clear, white liquid emit from the tip.

“Bubbles.” Luz says and they both spasm as peals of laughter race through them.

Eventually, they still and Luz moves towards her. “You ready?”

Amity meets her steady gaze and nods.

She is surprised by the sensation. It’s not… pleasant, exactly, but nor is it unpleasant. It’s just a new experience, one she gets to share with Luz. Amity reaches out to gently caress Luz’s face. She trails a finger across her brow and traces down her nose to gambol across the curve of her smile.

Luz grins at her and waggles her eyebrows, “You know, humans have a way to improve conception rates.”

Amity smirks at her, raising a manicured brow. “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Yep,” said Luz, lowering herself to cover Amity’s body with her own. Their lips meet and they sigh in mutual happiness.

“I suppose we could try that,” Amity says with a wink.

“I suppose we could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I love comments and feedback.
> 
>  **Translations**  
>  “Luz, quiero que sepas realmente cuánto te amo.” - Luz, I want you to know how much I love you.  
> “Es casi imposible expresar cuánto te amo, Amity.” - It's almost impossible to express how much I love you, Amity.  
> “Te amo más” - I love you more.  
> “Con cada palabra que dices te amo siempre más.” - With every word you say, I love you more.  
> “Hago cosas ridículas porque te amo.” - I'm ridiculous because I love you.
> 
> And this is the English translation of the song Luz serenades Amity with:  
> This, this I feel for you  
> I will go across the mounts  
> The rivers and valleys  
> In order to meet with you  
> I would face storms, cyclones and dragons  
> It's not an overstatement  
> Just so I could see myself reflected on your pretty eyes  
> And bask in the glory of living by your side  
> Because within me, I feel that I need you  
> That I have fallen in love  
> Just so I could see myself reflected on your pretty eyes  
> And bask in the glory of living by your side  
> Because within me, I feel that I need you  
> That and more I will do
> 
> So that I can guarantee your soul's smile  
> While seeking equity  
> I can even sacrifice the most valuable thing I have,  
> That being my freedom  
> And it would be an honor, oh love, to be your slave  
> I would become your toy by my own will  
> And if a glorious day I end up in your arms  
> That would be happiness  
> Yes, it would be an honor, oh love, to be your slave  
> I would become your toy by my own will  
> And if a glorious day I end up in your arms  
> That would be happiness


End file.
